Subtle World
by akaeve
Summary: Tim is abducted by aliens...
1. Chapter 1

_Beyond this world, the stars, the sun  
There is a land, called Paramdham.  
It is a world of peace,  
A world of light,  
A world all souls once knew as Home.  
We journeyed here to play our parts  
We soon forgot,  
Where we had started from.  
Weary souls now long for Home once more.  
Acknowledgement to .org_

**Prologue**

He stood then knelt down looking at the ground, the Geiger counter going wild, right off the scale, if the needle could have flown out and killed someone it would have and he wouldn't have been surprised.

"This reminds me of the trick Tony played, years back when Kate was still alive," Tim muttered to himself. "Tony this isn't funny," he shouted, looking about but only hearing a rustle in his ear at 7 o'clock. Tim turned to see the leaves on or was it of, the bush move, but there was no imminent wind.

Tim stood and began to take bearings, but the air had become a stale, rancid aroma blanketed the area, he coughed, his eyes began to glaze, he could feel the salty fluid from his tear ducts begin to flow, it was the not unlike the feeling you got when peeling onions but he was not cooking. Then it hit him….

**Chapter One**

Tim opened his eyes and looked up, well that was all he could do, he tried to move his fingers, they tingled, his toes he couldn't feel, in fact he felt as light as a feather…..well no weight why? Think McGee, think, stay focused, this is all a bad dream, "Tony" he spoke but no words came out he just felt himself mouth the word.

A strange light filled the room, a silver purplely light, of well, nothing. It reminded him of when the team tested for blood, urine or other bodily functions. Sex? He hadn't had he, where was he? Some clinical ante room in some obscure hospital, think Tim think.

"I was surveying the area. I heard, and saw the Geiger counter go off scale, I thought of Tony," as Tim tried to shake his head, it felt enclosed. Still looking at the ceiling, or was it the floor, or was it a wall, no definitely a ceiling….he began to count the ceiling tiles, which were laid out in a perfect hexagonal patterns. They seemed to flicker. Focus Tim focus, hexagonal, hexagon….six sides…focus Tim, focus, he thought.

"From bee's honeycombs to the Giant's Causeway, hexagonal patterns are prevalent in nature, due to their efficiency, keep thinking Tim," he thought to himself. "The flickering crystals, hexagonal crystals? Trapezohedral, that would be quartz, pyramidal….wurtzite, no Tim that doesn't sparkle….dipyramidal…..beryl, now that would work." How he wished Abby was here to confirm.

Tim began to smile and thinking, "What if I look like the Vitruvian Man. No, I would have pins and needles by now, but I have no feeling."

As he looked at the ceiling, he became aware of movement on his left and then his right, but he couldn't see anything, and then he saw them….the large black eyes staring at him, boring into his own green eyes, he blinked, they didn't, they just stared, the hexagonal black lenses from a puffy headed, grey skinned creature.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok Tim, where are you? If you're hiding in the poison ivy again you will regret. So McGonna," as Tony wandered through the thicket, "Gonna tell me where you are?" as Tony emerged into the copse where Tim had been.

Tony looked about and saw, the Geiger counter still ticking quietly to itself, and then he spotted the cell, Tim's cell, something or someone had done something to his partner, he pulled out his own cell and called Gibbs.

"Boss, we have a problem, Tim's disappeared…..yes I know I should have watched his back but I was interviewing….no she did not have large….Boss…..OK I'll have another look, but it's getting dark, what you want me to do…..stay put until I find him. Gotcha," as he slammed the cell shut. "Tim…..here Timmy Timmy," Tony began to shout looking around, but even he was getting worried.

-oOo-

Tony sat in the car; he kept looking at the time, the watch on his wrist and then flicking open his cell and closing. He had had, a call back from Gibbs who was getting concerned and decided that maybe he should arrive too, as Tony looked in the mirror and saw the headlights get nearer until they were so in his face. As Tony looked in the mirror the outline or was it silhouette of Gibbs, made him have a puffy head and his eyes looked like they were glowing. Tony got out his car and went to face the music.

"Well?" Gibbs shouted, "Where is he?"

"Boss I don't know, but he took the Geiger counter from the truck, again, and walked back to the copse. I was interviewing old Mrs Flannigan, she was on about seeing strange lights in the sky and hearing tiny squeaking sounds, told her that there had been a meteor storm and another expected, and asked if she had mice…..she said no mice she had 4 cats and they love mice, but she hadn't seen them since the lights in the sky and hoped that some alien hadn't eaten them, which right on cue they appeared with mouths full of mice, and dropped them at her feet."

"And did Mrs Flannigan have anything else to say about the strange lights?" Gibbs again asked, knowing that the navy had been doing night manoeuvres with the Marines and this was why they had been called out, the body of the one Marine Sergeant Jake Harrison, had been found on the beach at Chesapeake Bay. The helicopter had been found by the coastguard underwater, the rest of the crew missing, presumed drowned.

"Nope, but she smelt of mothballs, and eau de lavender and…."

"Cat pee, DiNozzo?"

"No Boss, was going to say whiskey, likes a nip or two, by the smell on her breath."

"Ok, back to the case. You interview anyone else?" Gibbs asked as he began to walk to the copse.

"Yes, a Jeff Jefferson, he also saw lights and heard a humming sound, he thought it was static electricity," Tony continued.

"Static electricity, he know this, how?"

"Used to be a Site Engineer, in the construction industry, he used to use a staff, to take measurements, said once just before a lightning strike he held the staff up and he could hear crackling, dropped the rod and ran back to the site van."

"With you, he say he noticed what happened next?" Gibbs continued.

"Yeah, said he saw what he thought was a light beam, lightning strike, hit the ground."

"Where DiNozzo?"

"Where Tim disappeared but no scorch marks, I looked. Could it have been a laser or a transporter beam?"

"Don't know Tony, I don't know," a worried Gibbs now replied quietly looking up at the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Tim tried to scream but no sound came, the creature stroked Tim's now perspiring skin. The creature seemed to smile, as if it found the texture and the moisture strange. It appeared to sniff the air around.

"Think Tim, think," a voice seemed to say, "What would Abby think…she's sort of spiritual."

"_We see the world Tim through our five physical senses smell, taste, sight, touch and sound. Our feelings, and our intellect. When it comes to the unseen world or the subtle-world, we perceive it through the five subtle-senses, the subtle-mind and the subtle-intellect – more popularly known as our sixth sense. When the sixth sense is developed or activated, it helps us to experience the subtle-world or subtle-dimension. This experience of the subtle-world is also known as a 'spiritual experience'." _

"Wow, so this is it, this is the sixth sense," Tim tried to say.

"Yes, and you are more than what we expected to find," a voice in Tim's head or was it his brain said.

"So this is the subtle world, you are unseen; you wander through and around us. What we perceive, as angels, ghosts or even the Deja vu?"

"You have the intellect we would like to connect with," the being continued, looking at Tim.

"Where have you come from?" Tim tried to say.

"I consider myself to be a soul, but the question often arises, "Where do souls come from?" Meditation explores dimensions of consciousness beyond the physical senses. Experiencing these dimensions increases our awareness of subtle realities of thought and feeling and ultimately takes us to a place of utter peace, purity and silence in which we feel as if we've returned to our original 'home'. Together, the physical, subtle and soul 'worlds' comprise the three main levels of human consciousness," the being responded.

"Oh yeah, I saw Star Trek the movie where "V'gar" that would be Voyager 6, the damaged probe was found by an alien race, and returned to its creator i.e. earth with the information the probe went to find," Tim replied, now realising that it was by thought transfer, the reading of minds, "So you have come home to earth?"

"No, we travel long and far to seek out, like minded beings. Beyond the expanse of the solar systems and distant galaxies, there are regions of light, unreachable by physical means and beyond your physical senses. These can only be reached by meditation and divine insight. The physical world you live in is all but a stage where you play your parts. You play many roles in different forms. The stage where actions are acted out and you learn from your successes and failures," the creature continued, its head moving or was it swaying from side to side.

"So you are all in my mind, my subconscious?" Tim questioned.

"No, we are real today but you have seen us before. We mean you or your race no harm; it is the Chupacabra and the sea serpents you should fear."

"So what do you want of me?" Tim heard himself ask.

"We just, from time to time like to check on your species," as the being now raised one of its long fingers and touched Tim's eyelids, he felt them close.


	4. Chapter 4

"Boss, what we going to do?" Tony now asked quietly."

"Not sure. We can't find him in the dark, but since this was a Navy/Marine exercise then I think they should help. Get them to fly over the area with FLIR, that should at least bring up a body…if he is alive, if not, need to get the dogs in to sniff out," Gibbs replied as he walked back to the car to make the call.

"Need some help I lost an Agent, I know careless and I'll have his ass when I do find him," Tony heard Gibbs say, "Great 30 then, keep me informed," as Gibbs closed the cell, "DiNozzo find us a room for the night."

"Together Boss, didn't know you cared, but then again you means rooms."

"No DiNozzo, a room for me, you can sleep in the car," as Gibbs walked away smiling, to the car before starting the engine.

"You were joking," Tony asked catching up with Gibbs.

"Nope, but one room will do I need a communication room you can sleep," Gibbs continued, Tony directed Gibbs to the local hostelry or should that be motel.

Gibbs parked up and the two men made their way to reception.

"Any rooms?" Gibbs enquired.

"Nope," the guy behind the desk replied not looking up.

"I'll ask again, your parking lot's empty, you got any rooms?"

"Nope, not for the likes of you," came the answer.

"Meaning," Gibbs asked his eye twitching.

"Meaning we do not do homophobia," the man replied now looking up and seeing the ID of Gibbs.

"OK got rooms, you here for the Alien invasion or was it abduction, some guy from Washington disappeared. If you ask me the critters from the skies got him. They've been active round these parts for weeks. Will give you the end room at the end of the block, room is clean and towels are fresh, may be a country bumkin but I'm a clean country bumkin," as the guy handed Gibbs a set of keys.

"Much Appreciated," Tony replied, smiling back at the man.

"What you think?" Tony asked as he followed Gibbs to the room, "I mean all that space out there, there's too much …I mean," now looking up at the heavens, "Space….the final frontier. So you think there are Aliens up there?"

"Well, let's put it this way if they have Tim, then they answer to me," Gibbs smiled as he let himself into the room, but wondered how the guy on the desk knew he had lost an agent.


	5. Chapter 5

They looked around the room, twin beds, couch, TV, en-suite and yes the towels had been fluffed up by tumble drier and lay on the beds, little bars of individually wrapped soap lay on the towels, "Guy was right, it is clean, but something's bothering me, how come he knew we had lost Tim, well an agent?" Tony now asked as he plonked himself down on a bed.

"That Tony is what I'm off to ascertain, Unless…"

"Unless Boss, he is an alien. I mean I've seen Men in Black," now sitting up from his lying down position, "Maybe he is some slimy, scaly, slithering snake."

"Good alliteration DiNozzo, I was thinking more CB radio. Did you happen to mention anything in your interviews?"

"I maybe mentioned that McGee was surveying the area. Do you think someone saw Tim being abducted?

"One thing for sure is McGee is missing and I want answers," as Gibbs now let himself out the room and walked back to reception.

He entered the area to see the guy standing drinking from a mug, "Can I help you?" the man now asked.

"Something bothered me, you said something about a missing guy from Washington. Want to explain…expand?"

"Sure, last week a fella from some NSA or was it CIA or FBI or... hell some official Government Agency, his car was in the parking lot," the man now said putting his mug down and pointing outside, "Three days…. before a truck came and took it away. They asked how much was due, paid more than enough for the room, but gave me a card, and said if I saw anything strange, unusual to give them a call, here," as the guy now opened a drawer and pulled a card from inside handing to Gibbs.

"You call them regarding us?" Gibbs enquired.

"Nope, never looked at the card 'til now, figured they told you, and you were following up."

"So the day of the disappearance anything you can remember?" Gibbs asked again.

"Still day, even stiller night, cyots' howling, or was it dogs barking, probably Mrs Flannigan's cats annoying, can't really say…but I do remember lights in the sky, that your Military exercise?"

Gibbs thanked the man and went back to the room, he was no further forward.


	6. Chapter 6

The being looked down at Tim; it didn't blink but appeared to smile.

Tim realised he was floating over a beam, he still couldn't move.

The beam was like a CT scanner, he could almost make out image screens on a far wall.

"What do you want of me," Tim thought to the being.

"Nothing, we just want to ensure that you are well. No viruses or implants."

"Implants?" Tim thought.

"Yes we know that in your line of work, many humans of your kind have had hidden implants which have proved fatal to that individual." "Fatal? You mean as in dead fatal? I mean dead is fatal but…."

"Maybe I should have said that fatal, as in the consequences, of having being implanted by your own kind. Remember your fallen agents?"

Tim remembered Gayne Levin and Simon Cade, "We thought you might, yes they had a fatal implant. But Ned also had an implant."

Tim remembered the microchip in the tooth.

"When can I go home? Will I ever get home?" Tim now began to plead.

"Oh yes Tim you will, but we need to finish our inspections," as the being now again closed Tim's eyes, but Tim thought he was being moved through air and a warmth now seemed to touch his eyes before he remembered nothing more.


	7. Chapter 7

There was nothing Gibbs or Tony could do. The Military had scoured the area, sweeping for signs of life, and the dogs for signs of Tim's demise, but nothing, all Gibbs could do was wait for the morning rays of the sun to dawn.

He looked across at the sleeping DiNozzo, Gibbs had spent most of the night staring up at the skies watching them twinkle, but he thought he spied some red and greens, probably the Military. Mrs Flannigan's cats had passed by the window; one had sprayed the end of the porch, only for someone the throw a shoe at the poor creature.

He moved over to the kettle and boiled it up, the sound stirred the sleeping Tony, who stretched and yawned.

"Coffee, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, looking across at his agent.

"That would be nice but I think I need to shower first," as he looked at the en-suite to see that Gibbs had already been, he'd showered and shaved, yes disposable shaving razor, the guy really did look after guests who might drop by.

"Will be here when you're ready," Gibbs replied as he turned to gaze out the window again. Tony knew Gibbs was worried; he was only nice when he was worried.

-oOo-

Tim woke; his head ached, not really ached, but a dull pain behind his eyes as if he had been staring at his computer all night. He was tired, no weary, weary as having been up on a stakeout all night. He tried to remember, but looking at his watch he had lost a day, Gibbs was going to kill him, as he rose and stumbled out the copse, he remembered the Geiger counter, but the early morning sun caught his eyes making him squint and blink, as he almost fell into the arms of DiNozzo.

"Hey McGreengo," he heard Tony whisper now catching Tim.  
Tim tried to focus; yes everything had a tinge of green, well a more vivid greenness, a haze.

"I'm green?" Tim enquired.

"Well, not you so much as your clothes, as if you have been sleeping in them all night. I hope you haven't been playing in poison ivy again."

"McGee, where the hell have you been?" Tim heard Gibbs shout at him.

"Hi," was all he could muster.

"Hi? Hi? When I ask a question I expect an answer, so where the hell have you been?"

"I don't know Boss, I was here," as Tim looked about "And then I was here, but I've lost a day," Tim muttered.

"Certainly have….and you have no idea where or what you have been doing? And look at you. You look like you have been sleeping rough," as Gibbs looked at the jacket and trousers of McGee. "Tony said he found your cell, and you never go anywhere without it, so what happened?

"I don't know Boss," was all Tim could again say.  
They hadn't seen Tony slink off to where Tim had crawled or, should that have been staggered from.

"Boss, found a body and it could be the government agent but he looks slightly gnawed. Could be the coyotes got him," Tony shouted.

"Or the Chupacabra," Tim answered, "Vicious aliens, was told to be aware of them."

"By whom, Tim?" Gibbs shouted as he looked into the green eyes of Tim, who now looked up to the skies.

"The visitors," Tim whispered, as Gibbs saw Tim's green eyes now appear to shine, to sparkle, even more green. He would have Ducky look the lad over when they got back to D.C., but in the meantime strode off to where Tony was staring down at a body and taking pictures.

Epilogue

The beings liked Tim; he was a good human experiment. They would be back in another 20yrs. It had been 1984, and one new automobile driver, Timothy McGee, had driven off the road. They had saved him, saved his life and even in the I.C. Unit, the doctors and nurses had not found the tiny implant. But their technology had improved even further, and now they could look at earth through the eyes of Tim. Human evolution. Tim was been a good subject; they wouldn't let their specimen die, they would watch over him, in more ways than one.

As Tim looked to the skies he felt calmness, if only he knew of the implants, behind his forever green eyes, and the beings now intently, watching earth.

The End.


End file.
